hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Making Music
is the second song of Series 7 in 2005. It was also in Hi-5 USA series 2 and the last song from Series 13 in 2011. It was also present in Hi-5 Philippines Series 1 in 2015. The song was dubbed in two languages - Spanish and Portuguese. Lyrics Bang that drum, go bang bang bang Hit that cymbal, go clang clang clang Shake that rattle, go shake shake shake Make it, shake it, shout it out! Make it, shake it, sing it loud! Make some noise (Ooh) Make a sound (Ooh) Make some music to dance around to Make some noise (Ooh) Make a sound (Ooh) Make some music to dance around to Jump up and down to Sing out loud to Making music for you! Strum that guitar, go strum strum strum Stamp your feet, go stamp stamp stamp Clap your hands, go clap clap clap Make it, shake it, shout it out! Make it, shake it, sing it loud! Make some noise (Ooh) Make a sound (Ooh) Make some music to dance around to Make some noise (Ooh) Make a sound (Ooh) Make some music to dance around to Jump up and down to Sing out loud to Making music for you! Make some noise! Hear the beat! Feel the rhythm from your head to your feet! Bang that drum, go bang bang bang Hit that cymbal, go clang clang clang Shake that rattle, go shake shake shake Make it, shake it, shout it out! Make some noise (Ooh) Make a sound (Ooh) Make some music to dance around to Make some noise (Ooh) Make a sound (Ooh) Make some music to dance around to Jump up and down to Sing out loud to Making music for you! Making music for you! Making music for you! Spanish Lyrics Al tambor doy bang, bang, bang A los platillos doy clang, clang, clag El pandero es shake, shake, shake Baila y fuerte gritarás Salta y fuerte cantarás. Un sonido (uuu) Crearás (uuu) Algún ruido que puedas bailarlo. Un sonido (uuu) Crearás (uuu) Algún ruido que puedas bailarlo, Tambien saltarlo Y cantarlo Un sonido haces tú. Toca tu guitarra, srtum, strum, strum Golpea con tus pies, voy pong, pong, pong Y con tus manos doy clap, clap, clap Baila y fuerte gritarás Salta y fuerte cantarás. Un sonido (uuu) Crearás (uuu) Algún ruido que puedas bailarlo. Un sonido (uuu) Crearás (uuu) Algún ruido que puedas bailarlo, Tambien saltarlo Y cantarlo Un sonido haces tú.... Este ruido Bailaré Siente el ritmo de la cabeza a los pies. Al tambor doy bang, bang, bang A los platillos doy clang, clang, clag El pandero es shake, shake, shake Baila y fuerte gritarás Salta y fuerte cantarás. Un sonido (uuu) Crearás (uuu) Algún ruido que puedas bailarlo. Un sonido (uuu) Crearás (uuu) Algún ruido que puedas bailarlo, Tambien saltarlo Y cantarlo Un sonido haces tú Un sonido haces tú Un sonido haces tú. Portuguese Lyrics O tambor faz "Bum, bum, bum!" Batam os pratos juntos, "Clang, clang, clang!" Mexa o chocalho: "Shake, shake, shake!" Crio e toco, que legal. Crio e canto, Genial! O meu som (Uhuhuh), vou criar (Uhuhuh) Faço a música e vou tocando Muitos sons (Uhuhuh), misturar (Uhuhuh) Minha música, estou dançando Até cantando e eu confesso... ...Que essa, eu fiz pra você! Toco a guitarra: "bang, bang, bang" E o ritmo com os pés E o balanço com as mãos Crio e toco, que legal. Crio e canto, Genial! O meu som (Uhuhuh), vou criar (Uhuhuh) Faço a música e vou tocando Muitos sons (Uhuhuh), misturar (Uhuhuh) Minha música, estou dançando Até cantando e eu confesso... ...Que essa, eu fiz pra você! Sinta o som, sinta o ritmo E o balanço da cabeça aos pés... O tambor faz "Bum, bum, bum!" Batam os pratos juntos, "Clang, clang, clang!" Mexa o chocalho, "Shake, shake, shake!" Crio e canto, Genial! O meu som (Uhuhuh), vou criar (Uhuhuh) Faço a música e vou tocando Muitos sons (Uhuhuh), misturar (Uhuhuh) Minha música, estou dançando Até cantando e eu confesso... ...Que essa, eu fiz pra você! ...Essa, eu fiz pra você! ...Essa, eu fiz pra você! Trivia *This is the last song to feature Tim Maddren, Casey Burgess and Fely Irvine as members of the group. *The American cast used the same costumes worn by the Australian group from the song. **Curtis wore Tim's outfit. **Karla wore Kathleen's outfit. **Kimee wore Kellie's outfit. **Jenn wore Charli's outfit. **Shaun wore Nathan's outfit. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 7) Opening Making Music.png Tim Making Music.png Kellie Making Music.png Nathan Making Music.png Kathleen Making Music.png Charli Making Music.png Hi-5_Making_Music_7.png Hi-5_Making_Music_6.png Boys_Making_Music.png Charli_Making_Music_2.png Kellie_Making_Music_2.png Kathleen_Making_Music_2.png Hi-5_Making_Music_5.png Hi-5_Making_Music_4.png Hi-5_Making_Music_3.png Hi-5_Making_Music_2.png Girls Making Music.png Hi-5 Making Music.png Credits_Making_Music.png ;Second Cast (Series 13) Opening_Making_Music_2011.png Tim_Making_Music_2011.png Casey_Making_Music_2011.png Stevie_Making_Music_2011.png Lauren_Making_Music_2011.png Fely_Making_Music_2011.png Hi-5_Making_Music_2011_6.png Hi-5_Making_Music_2011_5.png Hi-5_Making_Music_2011_4.png Hi-5_Making_Music_2011_3.png Hi-5_Making_Music_2011_2.png Hi-5_Making_Music_2011.png Credits_Making_Music_2011.png ;American Cast (Series 2) Opening_Hi-5_Making_Music_USA.png Shaun Making Music USA.png Jenn Making Music USA.png Karla Making Music USA.png Curtis Making Music USA.png Kimee Making Music USA.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_11.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_10.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_9.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_8.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_7.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_6.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_5.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_4.png Boys_Making_Music_USA.png Girls_Making_Music_USA.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_3.png Hi-5_Making_Music_USA_2.png Hi-5 Making Music USA.png ;Philippines Cast (Series 1) COMING SOON Category:Series 7 Category:Series 13 Category:2005 Category:2011 Category:Tim Maddren Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Charli Robinson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Casey Burgess Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Fely Irvine Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Remake songs Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 Making music Category:Hi-5 Sing it loud Category:Hi-5 USA Series 2 Category:Music Key of C